Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to radio frequency transmitters. More particularly, this invention provides a miniature transmitter that is small enough to fit within a cigarette lighter socket in an auto dashboard. This invention also provides a receiver which, when activated by the transmitter, is able to operate electrical appliances that are connected to the receiver.
Remotely operated garage door openers are a widely used consumer accessory, and are commonly located and activated from a user""s vehicle. These devices provide convenience, security and accessibility for many people who desire or require such a system. Remote operation of garage doors, security gates, lighting and alarms has become a necessity for many people.
Existing remote controllers for use in vehicles have had numerous problems associated with their functionality, reliability, security and their location within the vehicle. Common hand-held remote controllers are often bulky and difficult to use. Hand-held units are usually battery operated and commonly malfunction when the stored battery charge is low. Since vehicles are operated in many weather conditions, the available power from battery operated controllers is diminished in cold temperatures.
Hand-held units are also easily misplaced, either within the vehicle or by inadvertent removal from the vehicle. Looking for a misplaced remote controller can pose a safety problem in a moving vehicle. Hand-held remote controllers are also prone to damage, as they are commonly used at the same time the user is busy operating a motor vehicle. Previous attempts to provide a convenient means for control of remote systems from the auto dashboard have met with limited results.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,262, Wahl discloses a system for opening garage doors in which a radio receiver in the garage, upon receipt of a signal, operates to open the garage door and in which a casing containing a radio transmitter is adapted for insertion into the socket of a cigarette lighter in the driver""s compartment of a motor car. Wahl also discloses a radio transmitting device in which a casing containing a radio transmitter is insertable into a socket of any type at any location together with means for energizing the transmitter to emit a signal when the casing has been inserted in the socket, for whatever purpose the signal may be utilized.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,133, Bokern teaches the construction and use of a relatively simple compact and portable device which makes power available at different desired voltages even at remote locations. Bokern also states that his device may include means which obviate the possibility of a polarity reversal or misconnection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,863, Xuan discloses a module-type multi-function power outlet adapter for use of add-on electrical accessories in an automotive vehicle having a cigarette lighter socket. This device embodies a plurality of separate detachable modules which may be attached to a basic module insertable into the lighter socket and constructed to receive the additional modules, so to provide multiple electrical outputs. A simple positioning pin structure ensures correct power leads connection and secures the combination between modules. The resulting solid structure allows easy reception for plug-in accessory equipment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,721, Terrill et al. disclose a noise immune electronic switch which is connectible between a cigarette lighter socket of a vehicle and a plug-in accessory device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,980, Liotine et al. Transmitter and receivers for controlling remote elements which use a synchronous serial transmission format and which allows changes in coding to be automatically made between the receiver and transmitter and wherein the code is stored in memories of the transmitter and receiver and wherein the receiver can generate and transmit a new code with a light emitting diode so as to change the code in the transmitter. The transmitter and the receiver use micro-computers which are suitably programmed and include non-volatile memories.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,592, Hunt discloses a packet communication system employing a carrier sense multiple access protocol with detection, with an improved means of collision detection and with an improved means for managing access to a communication medium or channel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,992, Heitschel et al. disclose a system for establishing a code and controlling operation of equipment. The system includes a transceiver including a receiver for the signal generated by the first transmitter and memory for storing the code carried by that signal. The transceiver includes a second transmitter for transmitting a radio frequency signal carrying the code.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,159, Clark et al. disclose a remote control system including one or more portable units and base unit which employs identification codes for security.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,395, Van Ness discloses an automatic vehicular access control system for use by various government, business and private operations having a need to control the entrance of vehicles to their grounds or facilities.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,463, Li discloses a remote control apparatus which has a transmitter which is capable of being switched between a normal position and a changing position, and a receiver which is capable of being switched between a normal mode and a changing mode.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,520, Zeinstra discloses a voice actuated control system for controlling vehicle accessories.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,399, Snowden et al. disclose a memory programming system which provides a method and apparatus for programming and reading an electronic device memory through its power source connections.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,348, Wilmott discloses a serially transmitted code which can be detected by a receiver.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,870, Marcus discloses a housing mounted between the visors in the headliner of a vehicle for receiving and supplying operating power to a remote transmitter used for opening garage doors.
Previous inventions, such as the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,870 by Marcus, have located the portable transmitter unit in a overhead location within the motor vehicle, picking up electrical power through a socket located in an overhead console. These units rely on carrier signal technologies, and require line-of-sight operation through the vehicle windshield. Marcus claims that by mounting the transmitter high in a console, the radio waves will exit through the windshield, thus providing the required line of sight operation. Marcus located the controller overhead, in the visor area of an automobile, which has met with minimal acceptance by both automobile manufacturers and consumers. These controller modules are unique to different vehicle models. They impair vision out the front of the vehicle, and cannot be applied to many models, such as convertibles. Special wiring extensions to supply power to these overhead consoles are also required, adding to the manufacturing cost of vehicles supplied with such systems.
Hand-held transmitter systems that require a specialized storage area within a vehicle tend to be inappropriate for the interior designs of most vehicle manufacturers. Most hand-held transmitters use carrier signals that require xe2x80x9cline of sitexe2x80x9d operation through the vehicle windshield area. These transmitters use carrier signals with a small number of unique codes. This can pose a security risk when security gates and garage doors are opened inadvertently or deliberately by other transmitters that use the same carrier signal code.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,348, by Wilmott, provided further encoding and decoding for transmitter and receivers for digital radio control, but the hardware design is inappropriately expensive for integration into a consumer product.
Previous remote controllers have been used in motor vehicles to operate garage doors and similar devices. These existing remote controllers are typically large, awkward, and have proven to be difficult to integrate with modern automobile design. While large automobiles, such as Cadillacs(trademark) and Lincolns(trademark), may have enough room over the rear-view mirror, most cars do not have enough space for such large devices. Since most controller designs require line of sight operation, they are susceptible to interference. A significant number of existing remote controller designs fail to offer reasonable security for the user, due to a large number of users and a small number of unique codes. The development of a miniaturized, inexpensive remote controller that can be installed directly in an existing cigarette lighter enclosure, that can provide interference-free operation from a reasonable distance, while providing a large number of unique codes, would constitute a major technological advance. The enhanced performance that could be achieved using such an innovative device would constitute a major technical advance and satisfy a long felt need within the consumer marketplace.
The Miniature Remote Control System disclosed and claimed below overcomes the problems encountered by previous mobile remote control systems. The Miniature Remote Control System integrates a radio circuit in a small device that can fit inside a cigarette lighter enclosure in an automobile, truck, van, forklift or other vehicle. When activated, it can be used to open garage doors and security gates, activate or deactivate burglar alarms, turn on lights inside or outside the home, or activate other devices from a remote location.
The remote control transmits a coded serial pulse train to a receiver up to 200 feet away. The transmitter board fits inside a cigarette lighter housing and simply plugs into the existing lighter receptacle in a car. A miniature switch located on top of this housing is manually activated to transmit a unique code (one of 19,683) on a 380 MHz carrier frequency. The receiver processes the carrier signal, and extracts the serial code. The code is then compared to the preset code, and, if a match is found, a relay is triggered.
The innovative Miniature Remote Control System incorporates the latest remote control technology in a package that is small, safe, reliable, cost-effective, and appropriate for wide acceptance throughout the automotive industry. Installation of the present invention simply entails replacing a standard cigarette lighter with the a remote emitter, which is designed to fit within and operate from a standard lighter receptacle, which is supplied and conveniently located within all modern vehicles. The majority of people who drive vehicles do not smoke, allowing wide market acceptance of the use of the remote emitter located within the standard lighter receptacle. This invention will become the standard-bearer for remote control technology and constitutes a major step forward in the field of automotive accessory design.